She was Tamed
by LilHimeSakura
Summary: -AU-Sakura is rich and somehow famous but secretly she is the leader of Akatsuki, the toughest gang around the world. The sweet little blossom became stained with hatred, anger and other dark things. Will someone come and tame her? -Suck at summaries- pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I am a **neophyte** of . I am a **Pure blooded Filipina of the Philippines** so be nice if I commit mistakes, in grammar and spelling. I am a wattpad writer too, I have 5 stories there which is a part of my sequel, this story is like the revision of my very first story in wattpad. In the Philippines we only have till **6****th**** Grade **for Elementary**, 4 years **in high school**, and 4 years **in collage**. **In short we only **study for 14 years. **Normally, at the** age of 21 students in the Philippines graduate Collage.**

**This is a gangster story wherein Sakura is the real leader of Akatsuki. **

** Akatsuki – 4****th**** Year **

** Sakura- 4****th**** year in Amegakure University**

** Konoha 12 exept Sakura – 3****rd**** Year**

** Temari- 4****th**** Year**

** Kankuro – 3****rd**** Year**

** Gaara- 3****rd**** Year**

** Sai – 3****rd**** Year**

**UNIVERSITY of AMEGAKURE**

"Sakura," Pein greeted a certain Pink hairedgirl as she step on the rooftop

She is wearing Black shirt paired with her black Baggy pants topped with a ¾ cut gray cardigan and her hair on a loose bun on top of her head with a few stray hair scattered.

Pein, is Sakura's so called best friend slash right-hand slash acting leader of Akatsuki while somehow she remain under the shadows, in attempt to protect the Akatsuki members or what she had known as her family. Pein is handsome, and has a well-built body adorned with strong stiff muscles, he has spiky orage hair with a lot of piercings scattered on his hace from his ears to his lip, a delinquent in appearance.

"Ohayou" Sakura greeted back while yawning. "They are late? what a drag!" she complained

"You know your gang more than I do, Sak" Pein replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I never thought that they wouldn't change" Sakura pointed out

"By the way how's weekend?" Pein asked

"Don't mock me Pein, I can hit you and make you suffer with one flick of my finger" She threatened

"You really are not a morning persom" he replied

"Ofcourse you would know about it, you are my bestfriend and I am Sleepy…" She mocked him

"You told me not to mock you and yet you are mocking me, you really are a different girl" He answered

"You should have get used to it already. I really wanted to sleep" she answered him

"You can sleep later, in fact you are good at it" Pein said in as-a-matter of fact tone

"You are older than me, you shouldn't tolerate me Mister" Sakura stated

"You are mature enough to think, you are even accelerated to match up on our year level" Pein stated.

"Ohayo" Someone greeted from behind, on their southern right portion

"Itachi"the two said in unison as a sign on acknowledgement

"I wasn't late right." Itachi said and asked at the same time.

"Uchiha, quit fooling around," a feminine voice said from their southern left portion from their current position, revealing a Blue haired girl

"Konan" Sakura said.

"Baby D, I miss you" she cooed

"Baby D? really?" KIsame mocked as he appeared beside Itachi.

"Cause she's our youngest, our princess, our baby," Konan defended herself.

"As if she acts as our youngest, she can literally kick our asses to Suna" Kisame stated.

"Stop bickering you idiots, I have a headache here" Sakura stated as she face palmed herself, and let her palm slid down her face.

The three new comers walk to their direction and leaned on the railings.

"Itachi, how's your little brother?"

"Still foolish"

"Where the fuck is Hidan and Kakuzu?!" Sakura muttered angrily.

"Here" Hidan said as the both f them walk pass the door.

"I thought you wouldn't arrive" Pein said

"Where have you been?" Konan demanded

"Kakuzu went bounty hunting" Hidan answred

"Urg… Uchiha and me can always finance our needs. Half of the Akatsuki are billionaires, what's our use?" Sakura stated irritatedly.

"Oh come on let's proceed to class" Kisame said

"Bless his fins oh lord for once in his life he spoke with sense" Sakura joked that made everyone look at her then started to laugh.

'_They are my gang, my family_' Sakura thought

'Itachi Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha Corporation, a dream boy perhaps, having long raven locks tied in a low ponytail, who would've thought that rich people can somehow be rebels. Konan, the only girl beside Sakura in the group, with blue hair and orange eyes, who acts as Sakura's older sister and mother, whose family is a part of a multi-billion Corporation. Hoshikage Kisame, tall, and Blue, but very nice who became really close with Sakura next to Itachi and Konan, owner of the second biggest car company. Hidan and Kakuzu, Hidan very light purple hair with tantalizing eyes, if Kakuzu only knows the language of money, Hidan's language is of slaughter'

"You know it's just that I noticed, Sakura is still a virgin, no sex, no boyfriend" Hidan mocked Sakura, while Sakura, turned pink almost like the color of her hair, while the other's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

After a while, Kisame burst into laughters, while both Kisame and Hidan received if-glares-could-kill looks from Itachi, Pein, and Kakuzu, and Konan is ready to attack the two for their ations

"Enough Konan, they are not even worth your effort, let's just let the pea brains think what they want, as for me, there is no such thing as that in my vocabulary." Sakura said coldly.

"Pea Brain?!" Kisame reacted.

"Yes Kisame, I said Pea Brain as in P-E-A space B-R-A-I-N. What do you want a sushi for your brain?" She told Kisame with a smirk on her face

Kisame wanted to say something but Itachi interupted

"Come on we will be late, if we don't hurry." Itachi said

"As if any one of us really listens in class" Konan spat out

"Come on just for me. Mebuki will force me out of the school I own if they learn that I'm not attending class" Sakura said

"You can't still call your mother, mom" Pein said.

"Don't care, so come on I don't want to be late" Sakura said

"Nah, Kakuzu, Hidan and I's first period is vacant" Kisame said

"Stupid fish, stupid money lover, stupid jashinist going to school and making me wait, and now I'm late." Sakura muttered as she walk towards the door

"Ja ne," Itachi said following Sakura, followed by Pein then Konan

"Ja mate ne (Well, later then)" the three answered

The four moved as quickly as they can to arrive before their professor and they did it they arrived 3 minutes before their professor. Everyone in the school except the Akatsuki doesn't know that Sakura owns the University that they are studying. Minutes later, Youko, the school's Office in charge excused Sakura from class.

"Ohayou, Youko" she greeted

"Sakura-sama, you are badly needed in Konoha, because Haruno-sama just passed away and Mebuki-sama summons you," Sabit ni Miss Youko

"She can manage all our properties in Konoha, and in fact we have our board situated there." Sakura pointed out

"Actually, Sakura-sama, Konoha University is far different from our other schools, because of the presence of delinquents" Youko explained

"This University is for delinquents and you Miss Youko run this school" Sakura said

"It is still different, Amegakure University is just small, and in fact all of the students here are gangsters, drop-outs, sons and daughters of famous Yakuzas, which can defend themselves anytime, and here in Ame many fears the other just like how Akatsuki is a feared group, but in Konoha University, its not as peaceful as it seems and as it sounds" Youko explained.

"Do I really have to? Konoha University is a school for rich people, school for sluts, whores, and wannabes urg… I don't want it there"

"But I guess Sakura-sama you have to be there," Youko answered

"When would I leave Amegakure?" Sakura asked

"As soon as possible" Youko answered

"Excuse the entire Akatsuki members for the whole day, they have to know" Sakura said

"Hai. Sakura-sama" She answered then she talked to the Proffesor. "Can I have a piece of paper?" Youko asked

The moment she was handed by the paper she took out her parker pen then wrote the excuse letters of the Akatsuki for the whole day.

"Akatsuki, you are excused for the whole day" the professor announced.

Sakura remained outside still her head down while the Akatsuki sitting inside the room were shocked to what they heard for they know that if the Akatsuki was excused for a day its either they will have a gang fight, or something happened to one of them. Altogether they saw Sakura's figure outside looking at the floor while her nails digging onto her palms. They stood up at the same time then rushed outside. Before they even touched her she stepped forward.

"Let's find the stupid fish, money lover and jashinist" she said with venom on her voice.

The three stared at each other before complying having the same question in mind '_What happened?_'

"Have any ideas where can we find a talking fish and companions?" she asked.

Magically, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu are infront of them, and had heard Sakura's question.

"Hey Imma not a fish" Kisame said

"Would you do me a favor and shut your mouth I have something to say so let's proceed to the headquarters. Now" she ordered

When they arrive at her office she opened the staff room and made everyone seat on their respective chairs, Sakura and Pein on opposite ends Kisame and Itachi facing each other, Hidan and Kakuzu, and near to Pein there is Konan.

"What's the matter?" they all asked at the same time.

"Who is the one who got caught in a fight this time?" Pein asked

"Well, I guess Pinky got caught again this time, she's so pissed. Right Pinky huh? Or maybe she's not a virgin anymore…" Kisame continuesly rattled but she was stopped by Sakura.

"Speak one more word… Konan will do me the honors of castrating you with a dull knife." Then everyone went silent.

"This is more like it. I would like to inform you that I am leaving Amegakure soon" she said

Then everyone was shocked by the news even the emotionless Money lover, Pein, and Itachi flinched.

"Hey stop joking Bitch it's not funny" Hidan said.

"I am not joking. Mebuki wants me to transfer to Konoha University, because of the sudden death of ojiisan. I can't believe it myself, I am transferring to a school for preppy kids, home for sluts" she stressed out.

"Hey, hey, Itachi's brother is studying at konoha University, school for preppy kids and home for sluts" Kisame joked.

"I know that Itachi has a brother but I never thought that he will be attending K-U" Sakura said

"Yes, my brother study there and our half-sister works there," Itachi said.

"Damnit another Uchiha, hey no offense but I hate all Uchiha's exept Itachi and Madara" she said

"Same goes for me!" Konan said.

Itachi smirked in amusement.

"Wait, You are saying you are transferring there, on mid-June? The class year just started Last June 1." Kakuzu said

"I own Konoha University, so its no biggie. And in fact slowly, I'll bring you to Konoha" She said.

"What?! You'll bring us to the fucking bitch school?" Hidan asked

"Yep, so shut your god damn mouth before I stitch it for you" she said

"Sakura maybe you are hanging out too much with Hidan" Pein stated.

"Yeah I guess so, but guys by next week I am no longer a student of Amegakure University but rather a student from Amegakure University, school for Delinquents."

"Goodluck with the bitches Yeah!" Hidan proclaimed

"I'll gonna miss you Baby" Konan said

"hn" Itachi grunted

"Same goes for me, especially when our real leader is going away" Pein said

"As if I act as leader, everyone thinks that you are the leader" Sakura said

"So they always go after you, since, you are our youngest" Konan pointed out

"Well, atleast by that many doesn't want to pick up a fight on one of us unless some jackass runs around and proclaim that nobody can beat himself, right sushi"

"But we'll miss you squirt" Kakuzu said

"Konoha University home for the sluts here I go." She said

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I need to have someone to collaborate with. LOL**

**This is the prologue of my story hope you like gangster themed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **In my country classes starts on June so remember classes begins on June ends on March.

**This is a gangster story wherein Sakura is the real leader of Akatsuki. **

** Akatsuki – 4****th**** Year **

** Sakura- 4****th**** year in Amegakure University**

** Konoha 12 exept Sakura – 3****rd**** Year**

** Temari- 4****th**** Year**

** Kankuro – 3****rd**** Year**

** Gaara- 3****rd**** Year**

** Sai – 3****rd**** Year**

After how many miles of travel, Sakura had finally reached Konoha, the place where she was born and at the same time the place where she first experience her heartache, the lost of her brother. While in the private jet, Sakura can't help to think about some things that she knows that its impossible to happen.

'_Will, dad welcome me home just like what he use to do back when I was young?' she asked herself_

'_**Maybe' her inner answered her**_

'_Maybe? What kind of answer is that inner?' she asked_

'_**We haven't met our father for a long time, so I wouldn't have any idea about them' her inner responded.**_

'_It's not my fault that we lost him, they are just too careless and too damn preoccupied that they accidentally lost him' _

'_**Actually, I think it's not your brother that they lost its us' **_

'_For they had never forgotten about him but as for us they already did.'_

Sakura stared outside the window, looking at the vast emptiness of the blue skies and a few clouds. She sighed. I hate Konoha, it reminds me of bad memories that I don't want to remember anymore.

"Sakura-sama, we are arriving at Konoha Airport, we advice you to be in your incognito to avoid too much pictures that can be captured by the press" the flight attendant told Sakura

Sakura just stared at her then nodded as she pick up a hair tie then but her hair into a loose bun on top of her head leaving some stray hairs to frame her face, covering it with a brown bonnet, then she wear her big tinted glasses to conceal half of her face. Then the jet had landed.

"Let's proceed Sakura-sama" the attendant told her

She picked up her orange Hermes sling bag and skin-tone fur coat and wear it on top of her skin tone maxi with green knitted long sleeves on top paired with black leggings with her 6-inches Black gladiator heels. Then she started walking towards the door.

'Ground floor already barricaded' a voice from the attendant's earphones is heard then she opened the door revealing a swarm of photographers being barricaded by a number of men in black while there are also about 5 pairs of men in black with the Haruno insignia on the bottom left part of their suits in two lines leading a path to a limousine.

Sakura waved for a while before walking down the stairs followed by her suit cases. Then one of the men open the limousine's door she gave another wave before proceeding inside the limo. The moment the door of the limo was closed she pulled her glasses off along with her fur coat.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Sakura-sama" the driver greeted her

"Thank You" she answered back "Is this treatment usual for popular people? I never received one when I was in Ame and even before when I visit here" she asked

"Not really Sakura-sama, it's just that this is the first time that your arrival was announced and you are to inherit all your richess at a very young age" the driver answered

"Thank you for answering my question" she said then silence overcome the limo as the noise from outside grew. "Uhm… can you please switch on the TV?"she asked

"Hai Sakura-sama" the driver said.

The moment the TV was on, Sakura tried to search for a channel that doesn't feature her arrival but every channel does even the gossip channel Eggs and Bacon, to which she got stuck with.

"The teenage millionaire Haruno Sakura from Amegakure arrived at Konohagakure today, giving all the reporters a wave of greeting as she got out of their family's private jet. _*showing a video of her scene waving at her audience*_ What will our pretty millionaire say now that she is to become the youngest but the richess individual on Earth? Well, we don't have anything about that. It is rumored that Lady Sakura is a very dear friend of Uchiha Itachi along with some other millionaires in Ame but according to our sources Lady Mebuki said that her studies is her top priority in Ame but is she gonna resume her studies back in Ame or is she going to stay with us here in Konoha and get hooked up to our very own teenage millionaires?," the reporter said

'_**Well, at least Mebuki gave a useful sentence on screen' her inner told herself**_

'_Maybe to save the Haruno name' she answered back._

"We interviewed some of our resident millionaires and here are their opinions starting of with the youngest among the Sand siblings, Sabaku no Gaara" the reporter said then a video playback was played.

"Well, its good to have the real resident millionaire for the media to pester than my sister who originaly came from Suna, and who always sticks with us. I don't wish to become close to her" Gaara said on the video.

"Well, Gaara-kun only thinks about her sister how about our very own Endo Sai!" the reporter squealed.

"Actually, the relationship that will be formed between us if we ever met will greatly depend on her. Thank You"

'_I already like this Sai person_' she told herself

"A very nice statement from Sai-kun. Well, let's keep it up for Yamada Suigetsu"

"I wish we become friends or more than that especially when she's hot" he said

'_A pervert_' she thought

"As expected from Sui-kun. How about Konoha's most unpredictable person Uzumaki Naruto"

"We'll be friends believe it" he shouted

'_Loud mouth'_

-=SASUKE=-

Sasuke arrived at his friends table composed of Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu, Kiba, and Shino, who are busy watching a certain show or video on a Tablet laid there.

"Hey Teme! Haruno Sakura will arrive in Konoha today dattebayo!" he shouted

"You are loud Naruto" Kiba said

"Toublesome." Shikamaru said

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Live stream, only Eggs and Bacon has the live stream" Neji said

Sasuke took out his own tablet and opened the website of Eggs and Bacon.

"We're curious aren't we?" Kiba asked.

"Teme, may not show it but he also want to know about Haruno Sakura" Naruto said

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke said.

"Will both of you shut up the troublesome show is about to begin" Shikamaru said.

Then, suddenly as if the cafeteria had been deserted everyone went silent and only the sounds coming from laptops and tablets are heard.

"This is Catherine Howe for another episode of Eggs and Bacon. One of the most intriguing things about the Haruno's and Kobayashi's are their privacy, they can hide their heirs for a very long time till the day of their maturity to take over. And now, after a long period of waiting the waiting is over for the time we will get a glimpse of how Haruno Sakura looks like" the reporter said with her annoying smile.

"The teenage millionaire Haruno Sakura from Amegakure arrived at Konohagakure today, giving all the reporters a wave of greeting as she got out of their family's private jet." The reporter said showing a video playback of a girl wearing a bonnet over her hair with a huge tinted glasses concealing half of her face, on her right is an orange sling bag probably of Hermes and wearing a skin-tone fur coat and on top of her skin tone maxi with green knitted long sleeves on top paired with black leggings with her 6-inches Black gladiator heels, waving, with a very light smile on her lips.

Then the whole girl community shouted 'She's so pretty!' 'She's so elegant' 'I love her' 'Oh M! Haruno Sakura is great' but one thought came to Sasuke '_She's pretty she doesn't even wear sluttish things_'

"What will our pretty millionaire say now that she is to become the youngest but the richess individual on Earth? Well, we don't have anything about that. It is rumored that Lady Sakura is a very dear friend of Uchiha Itachi along with some other millionaires in Ame but according to our sources Lady Mebuki said that her studies is her top priority in Ame but is she gonna resume her studies back in Ame or is she going to stay with us here in Konoha and get hooked up to our very own teenage millionaires?," the reporter said

"We interviewed some of our resident millionaires and here are their opinions starting of with the youngest among the Sand siblings, Sabaku no Gaara" the reporter said then a video playback was played.

"Well, its good to have the real resident millionaire for the media to pester than my sister who originaly came from Suna, and who always sticks with us. I don't wish to become close to her" Gaara said on the video.

"Well, Gaara-kun only thinks about her sister how about our very own Endo Sai!" the reporter squealed.

"Actually, the relationship that will be formed between us if we ever met will greatly depend on her. Thank You"

"A very nice statement from Sai-kun. Well, let's keep it up for Yamada Suigetsu"

"I wish we become friends or more than that especially when she's hot" he said

"As expected from Sui-kun. How about Konoha's most unpredictable person Uzumaki Naruto"

"We'll be friends believe it" he shouted

Almost every name roaring shouts and screams comes out of the girls' mouth.

"Well, how about KOnoha's most eligible Bachelor? Uchiha Sasuke" the reporter said in a flirtacious voice

"I don't intend on having such relationships" Sasuke calmly said. The the fangirls on the cafeteria squeled screaming about how cool Sasuke is, and saying definitely he wouldn't fall in love with the Haruno Sakura.

"Well, this is Catherine Howe of eggs and bacons, we'll resume after a short break" the reporter ended

"Hey Teme! What can you say? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked as he continuously poke Sasuke's arm.

'_Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's most unpredictable person, the heir of the Uzumaki Corporation. Only son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. The fox-god of the group,the hyperactive loud and noisy blond with electric blue eyes but a genius only when it comes to battle strategies. He cares for his comrades like a family, touch them he'll launch himself to you. He is also the right-hand and bestfriend of Sasuke, who has the highest stamina._'

"She's rich" Sasuke blankly said

"That's all? I'm expecting more!" Kiba complained

'_Inuzuka Kiba, came from a family of wealthy veterinarians, who owns about 50 veterinary hospitals, his father is also a part of Konoha Crime Investigation Unit for their talent in taming and teaching dogs to be used in tracking. When it comes to combined strength, agility, and endurance no one can rival his. But without one component Inuzuka Kiba wouldn't be Inuzuka Kiba, introducing his loyal pet Akamaru. _'

"Shut Up Inuzuka you are loud" Neji said with crossed arms.

'_Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy, coming from one of the most powerful families in Konoha next to Uchiha and Kobayashi,_ s_on of the vice president of Hyuuga Company and the son of the most successful lawyer of Konoha. Hyuuga Neji is also one of the best fighters who doesn't need to fight hard inorder to win_'

"Speak for yourself…" Suigetsu said as he stands and sit on the table.

'_Yamada Suigetsu, the playboy of the group, having a new girl toy every day, only 3 days is his longest record after his first heartbreak rich, famous, an actor, the only one in the group, perfect in every female's eyes, but actually he's not perfect. He's always late but for urgent information just give him a call a file will be sent. He specializes in Swordmanship, more like a fan of Hoshikage Kisame of Akatsuki_'

"Troublesome people, making troublesome noises" Shikamaru said

'_Nara Shikamaru. He came from the family famous in the Special Tactics division, who owns the biggest Weapon Artillery and owner of the School for Special Tactics. He's Lazy, and thinks of everything and everyone as troublesome, he loves cloud watching but most of all the most intelligent in the group having an IQ of 200, too bad he's lazy _'

"So really, what do you think of her?" Shino asked

'_Aburame Shino, a poison master. He belong to the family of poison analyst and poison makers coming from insects they are also well-known trackers_'

"She's private, hope she's not a slut" Sasuke answered

'_Uchiha Sasuke, the king of Konoha University, the leader of one of the toughest gang in the vicinity. He has an older brother, and an older half sister, namely Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Ayame. Ayame is the Officer in Charge of Konoha University a part of Forbes Top 15 most influential woman of the year _'

Together, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Yamada Suigetsu, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino the founders of Shinobi, one of the toughest gang in Konoha with the leadership of a certain Uchiha, with each member specializing with a different . Handsome, popular, and rich the favorite sight of the female population, but anyone who go against them will probably suffer.

Then, their phone's started vibrating because of an incoming text message. They opened it then stared at each other with a questioning look.

"What does your text message says?" Neji asked

"A meeting with the Kobayashi Group of companies" Sasuke answered

"Same with mine" Suigetsu said

Then everyone nodded, signaling that they all received the same messages.

"So which means we will skip our class this afternoon then" Neji said.

"Don't state the obvious Hyuuga" Sasuke answered

-=INO=-

"Hey! GEMS Haruno Sakura is so pretty!" Ino proclaimed

'_Yamanaka Ino, Blond with light blue eyes, Uzumaki Naruto's half sister, a product of artificial insemination. Uzumaki Kushina's egg cells and Yamanaka Inoichi's sperm then my surrogate mother is my beloved mother. I am the heir of the Yamanaka's and the Leader of the so called Sorority called GEMS, with no particular meaning under the name Diamond _'

"Ino calm down" Tenten said

'_Kazuo Tenten, the weapon mistress, she is so addicted with weapons but very friendly. Under the name of Amber'_

"Yeah Ino, I think you shouldn't shout things that everyone knows" the eldest said

'_Sabaku no Temari, a blond girl who puts her hair to four pony tails, sister of Gaara. Under the name Emerald'_

"Why are you all against me?" she protested

"Ino, you are right She's a fashion Goddess!" Karin screamed.

'_Karin, a red head with red eyes under the glasses but still looks hot and sexy. Pen name is Ruby.'_

"Uhm Karin, Ino you shouldn't scream all the time because we are famous and such" Hinata said

'_Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga family. A very shy girl and stutters infront of anyone exept infront of GEMS'_

"Oh well, I guess they are right" Karin said.

Then their phones rang at the same time.

"A meeting called by Kobayashi Group of Companies?" Ino asked

"Yes" they all answered in chorus

"Well, atleast we get the afternoon classes off" Tenten pointed out

"And hot boys will be present at that Gathering" Karin and Ino screamed at the same time.

While the three other girls sweat dropped.

**Author's Note: Well how was it?**

** I would be happy to know your opinions….**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **English isn't my native language, so please forgive me if there are some sentences wrong grammar, incorrect spelling and incorrect punctuations. **For Filipinos** out there if you want to read the **tagalong version same theme almost same plot visit** my wattpad account with the username **LilMissCyree **entitled **TGMTD (The Gangster Meets the Demon series): The Demon was Tamed**

**This is a gangster story wherein Sakura is the real leader of Akatsuki. **

** Akatsuki – 4****th**** Year **

** Sakura- 4****th**** year in Amegakure University**

** Konoha 12 exept Sakura – 3****rd**** Year**

** Temari- 4****th**** Year**

** Kankuro – 3****rd**** Year**

** Gaara- 3****rd**** Year**

** Sai – 3****rd**** Year**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and all the things connected to it.**

After a fifteen-minute drive from the Airport they finally arrived in the grounds of a huge yellow slash gold with a touch of orange villa. Golden fence protected the estates and behind the fence are some very well cared bushes and trees. In the middle is a Victorian styled fountain.

"We had arrived at the Kobayashi Mansion Sakura-sama" the driver told Sakura as he lowers the glass that divides the driver's seat from the back seat.

"The mansion had changed," Sakura stated as she gave the mansion a short gaze.

Suddenly, the limousine's door had opened revealing two men-in-black wannabes guarding the honey colored double front door. With poise and class, Sakura walked out of the limo with her orange Hermes sling bag on her right shoulder and her fur coat on her left arm, which she handed to one who opened the limo's door.

Then, the man on the right opened the right side of the double doors, then a man in gray suit with red tie, with short hair as white as snow; and little grey eyes appeared and bowed down at the sight of Sakura.

"Welcome home Lady Sakura" He greeted with a friendly tone mixed with longing.

"It's been a while, isn't it Jasper?" Sakura greeted back with light smile on her lips. "And you are still the butler" she continued

"It's been a while indeed" the man answered back. "Come inside my lady, Lady Mebuki is already waiting at the receiving area" he continued as he gestures to come in.

"Thank You" Sakura replied as she stepped inside the mansion and walk to the receiving area.

"May I announce the arrival of Haruno Sakura" Jasper announced, loud enough to be heard upto the receiving are that made Mebuki and a man there stand.

As Sakura arrived at the receiving area, she spotted a man, who wore a khaki colored Versace suit, with fine short black hair, and amused but hard amber looking eyes, staring at her. And her mother, who wore a white exclusive mid-afternoon suit; existed of a skirt that reached her knees and a blazer, with her long blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun.

"Sakura, come sit with us" Mebuki greeted her with a fake smile plastered on her face.

'_**What is she trying to do?' her inner asked**_

'_She's faking again' Sakura answered herself_

'_**The fake smile is killing me'**_

'_Same here.'_

"Good Morning, and who would you be?" Sakura said as she sit down beside Mebuki.

"You had grown into a very fine young woman, Sakura-sama. I am Jeeves Smith, your grandfather's lawyer" the man said, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Very well then it's nice to meet you Mr. Smith" Sakura said as she shakes Jeeves hand.

"May you please call me Jeeves, Sakura-sama" Jeeves asked her.

"Okay, let me ask you ask you a question, What is your business here? I heard that my grandfather has already passed" Sakura demanded rather than inquired.

"No need to get haste Sakura-sama, I'm here to discuss about your inheritance that was written in Kobayashi-sama's Last Will, or rather I'm here to give you something that your grandfather wants you to have, since we all know that all things he owns belongs to you now" Jeeves explained.

"Oh Jeeves, I'm sorry for my daughter's actions, she doesn't trust people easily" Mebuki said sweetly still maintaining the fake smile on her lips.

"No need to apologize, I know that anyone can become paranoid especially when you came from a rich family. By the way your grandfather wants you to have this" Jeeves handed Sakura an ivory envelope with the Kobayashi seal intact in front of the envelope.

Sakura grabbed the envelope slowly then she hesitantly opened it, revealing her grandfather's last words for her written in black ink.

_Sakura__, my grandaughter_

_ When we lost your brother, I thought I lost everything. I hated you, I despised you, and I even disgusted you. I can't even look at your emerald eyes that are same as mine. We put all the blame on you without thinking that it's not your fault he died it's ours. Instead of comforting you in times of your endeavor I pushed you away and let you fall. I don't know how can I ever pay the times that I hurt you emotionally. It's just then that I realized that it's not really your brother that we lost, it's you. I found you my angel. But the moment I found you, you don't need me anymore, you have the Akatsuki to lean on, I want to fulfill my duties as your grandfather but I can no longer do it. But one thing I'm happy about is, you are so open to me, you trusted me my angel, even the about the gang that you made. I can't imagine how you cope up, because ever since your brother died you carried the burden of being the heiress of both the Kobayashi's and the Haruno's, for your mother can't become the heiress because of her mistakes along with your father._

_ Sakura, I am your grandfather, we share the same blood but when you needed support I wasn't there. I never did anything good as your father but to push you down, I know no riches can pay the time that we missed. But Sakura, to you I leave all my properties. I know I'm in no position to ask you but please study in Konoha, where everything began. Start everything again with a clean sheet._

_ Sakura you had grown up without experiencing parental love, you became a beggar asking people to pity you and give you love. Sakura you are my jewel I love you no matter what, I want you to do things that you want without other's judgement. Please forgive me for not telling this to you in person. Sakura, I love you…_

As Sakura reads the letter tears started to escape from her eyes, because of his grandfather's sincerity. And deep down she knows that her grandfather loved her as her own child, and not as his grandchild. She wipe the tears on her cheeks with her hand.

'_**We never hated grandpa, but look he's saying sorry to us**_' _**her inner said**_

'_I never had grudges against him for I know he loved us. I love grandpa, and I'll study here in Konoha for him'_

"Sakura-sama, are you okay?" Jeeves asked her .

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sakura answered as she folded the letter nicely and put it back on its envelope. "Do I need to return this?" she asked raising the envelope.

"You can keep it, Sakura-sama"

Sakura kissed the letter before she hid it on her bag. "Thank You Jeeves, for giving me the letter"

"Its my pleasure Sakura-sama" he replied as he stand and bow infront of Mebuki and Sakura. "I need to leave now"

"Thank you very much Jeeves for visting" Mebuki said as she extend her hand to himwhich he grabbed then shake. "Let me lead you outside"

Sakura watched the retreating figureof Jeeves and Mebuki as she re-read the letter from her grandfather, in the middle of reading the letter her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura" she heard the smooth and calm voice of Itachi on the other line.

"Itachi, why did you call?" she responded with her sweet voice that is only exclusive for the Akatsuki members.

"What's the meaning of the formal gathering launched by the Kobayashi Group of companies?" even though his voice is calm his tone is demanding.

"What?!" she couldn't help but raise her voice

"Told ya" she heard Kisame said smugly on the other line.

"Very well then, we'll see you tonight for the gathering" Itachi ended.

Sakura can't process the information she just received from Itachi, she was about to begin her tantrums but she spotted her mother and readily ran towards her to confront her about the formal gathering.

"Mebuki!" she screamed hysterically

"Sakura, tone down your voice" Mebuki ordered her.

"You don't have the right to order me" Sakura said harshly.

"What's your problem?" Mebuki asked.

"Itachi told me about a Kobayashi Formal Gathering, or what do you call that shit?" She asked angrily as she pull her hair tie, and turn her back at her mother.

"The world needs to know your existence. You've been stuck in Ame for a long time" Mebuki tried explaining to her.

"But I don't want the world to know about me" she said facing her mother.

"It has been spread all over Konoha, no need to back out now, Beside Itachi and your Akatsuki friends will be coming" Mebuki told her with a bit of disgust upon mentioning the name of Sakura's gang.

"But I wasn't informed, that's the point" she answered back.

"I was planning on informing you the moment Jeeves is out of the mansion" Mebuki said.

Sakura sighed before saying something to her mother "Besides, no one must know that Haruno Sakura has pink hair"

"Why?" the only word that Mebuki managed to say.

"I'm planning to go to Konoha University as a normal girl, perhaps a scholar of the Kobayashi heiress, with my old get up: glasses, and short pink hair" she explained.

"Then, I'll ask your hair stylist to buy a wig" Mebuki said turning her back to her daughter and away, while Sakura collapsed on to the nearest couch.

-=SASUKE=-

"Hey Teme! What do you think Haruno Sakura looks like?" Naruto asked with his usual enthusiastic self.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in response.

"Hey Teme that's not even an answer" Naruto replied back.

"Shut up dobe you are being loud again." Sasuke told him with his usual monotone voice.

"Teme, are you PMSing?" Naruto asked.

"Do you even know what PMS means?" Sasuke asked him.

"Nah... So Teme what do you think would Haruno Sakura looks like?" Naruto asked again.

"Perhaps another squeling fangirl" Sasuke answered with a smirk on his lips.

"Don't be over confident Uchiha, the world doesn't revolve on you" Neji said in the same manner as Sasuke's.

"Troublesome people thinking everything revolves around them" Shikamaru said lazily as he sits opposite to Sasuke.

"Bye hon" the familiar flirtatious tone was heard at the back "Hey yo!" Suigetsu greeted as he sit beside Naruto giving him a high five.

"Hey Suigetsu who's the new girl?" Kiba asked, as he approach he group

"Don't bother asking him the name most probably he already forgot." Shino said calmly.

"Atleast I remember the first letter, her name starts with A" Suigetsu defended himself.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think of Haruno Sakura?" NAruto asked the group.

"The gathering requires us to wear formal attire" Neji informed everyone.

"Its too troublesome" Shikamaru commented.

"Everything is troublesome to you bro!" Kiba told him.

"Hey! Why are you ignoring me?" Naruto whined.

"You are noisy dobe" Sasuke answered NAruto

"What did you call me Teme?" Naruto asked.

"I called you dobe, dobe" Sasuke answered

"Teme"

"Hey yo! Enough with the dobe's and teme's" Suigetsu said in attempt to stop the two, luckily he succeeded.

"Are you going to the gathering?" Shino asked.

"All of the sons and daughters of the prominent people are always required" Neji stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "And for everyone's information the time is moved"

TIME SKIP

The Kobayashi event's hall is so huge, the place seemed to be more like a castle with Greek architectural designs. the giant ballroom was so amazingly decorated, that would made anyone's eyes go wide of astonishment. A chandelier, hung at the ceiling. And the guests are piling up inside the event's hall.

"Sasuke, I heard Itachi will be present here today" Mikoto, wearing her black sleeves long gown that reached her ankles adorned with silver belt on her waist that shows her curves, told her son enthusiastically.

"That would be nice" Sasuke responded to his mother. "I heard Itachi and the Haruno girl are close acquaintances"

"Yes honey, Itachi and Sakura are close friends back in Ame, I wish the two of them would end up together, they make a cute couple" Mikoto commented.

"I would like to announce the arrival of the guests from Ame, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshikage Kisame, Watanabe Pein, Ito Konan, Sato Hidan, and Kudo Kakuzu"

"I would like to go to my family for a while" Itachi told the others.

"Same goes for us" the others said in unison.

"Just look for the table reserved for us, Sakura told me it has the Akatsuki symbol" Itachi told the rest then he walked towards the other Uchiha's .

"Father" Itachi greeted.

"Itachi"

Itachi took his mother's hand and planted a soft kiss on top of it. "It's good to see you mom."

Mikoto hugged his oldest soon whose wearing a custom made Versace suit, with color dark blue and a blood red tie. "Oh honey I miss you"

"I miss you too, mom" Itachi responded then he was released by his mother then he looked at her brother.

"Little brother" Itachi said calmly with a smirk on his lips.

"Itachi" Sasuke said coldly "Father, Mom please allow me to meet my other friends" then he left.

"If you would excuse me too, I have to be with my peers" Itachi said, then he walked away.

"Teme!" Naruto wearing a black suit with an orange tie shouted to capture Sasuke's attention.

"You are being loud again dobe" Sasuke told him.

"Ne… Teme you are in a bad mood again" Naruto said as if he can read Sasuke like a book

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said "Where are the others?"

Naruto pointed the table where Neji and the others wearing black suits are seated. Neji having a brown tie, Suigetsu with purple tie, Kiba with silver tie, Shikamaru with green, and shino with gray.

-=SAKURA=-

"Sakura-sama, Itachi-sama is on the other line" one of the maids told her, as they hand her a wireless telephone.

"Itachi, look for Mebuki, you will be my escort for today. No more complaints" Sakura said giving Itachi no chance to talk then she handed the phone to the maids.

-=SASUKE=-

As Naruto and Sasuke reached the table, the announcer started speaking.

"Since, the important guests are already here, let's give the floor to Lady Haruno Mebuki" the announcer said then the spotlight flashed to a woman upstage in the middle of two curved stairs, wearing a black shimmering evening dress that was V-cut, that went low, flashing a part of her breast and two high slits at either side of her dress.

"Thank you for accepting my request and for coming here tonight do may I introduce to each and everyone of you my daughter, Haruno Sakura" Mebuki said then the lights went off, leaving the spotlight on a place on the end of the right stairs.

Then a girl started to walk to the light as the light hit her everyone's eyes was only on her, her hair, a color of midnight blue that contrasted her ivory flawless and soft looking skin, almost reached the end of her back. She looked so small and fragile, like a glazed doll you could only look and admire. It was like if you touched her too hard she would break into thousand pieces. She looked so sweet and soft. A soft smile playing on her beautiful and kissable lips, which were shinning by the little amount of lip gloss they put on her. She was wearing a long down flow dress. It was so loose at the top that all of her back was showed, and what a sexy flawless back that was… the dress was supported to her shoulders by a think black strap that connected to the bottom dress. A few folded down flows of the black dress covered Sakura's breasts and showed her cleavage, but still it looked elegant on her. The bottom part of her dress was sliced by her left leg which showed her flawless left leg. The right part of the dress flowed down up to half of her knees, and her feet adorned with black patent leather heels.

She walked slowly down the stairs and at the end of the stairs there stood Itachi who took her hand and assisted her like a gentle, and was awarded by Sakura a very sweet smile. But this made Sasuke dig his fingers on to his palms forming small crescents on to it.

"Good evening everyone" a sweet and soft feminine voice filled the ballroom. "I feel so blessed to be standing here before this huge amount of people who complied with our request for tonight. It's been a while since I last visited Konoha, and now I'm here in front of you. I would like to thank everyone for being here today and making this special gathering a success." She continued, then she locked her eyes at Itachi.

Then violins began the intro and in that same second. Itachi took Sakura's petite hands and they went in the middle of the hall. Her small right hand was in his much bigger left hand until he swiftly tugged her to him. The familiar song of Johann Strauss began in play and sure enough, the two Hyuugas actually danced the Waltz. Step, step and slightly lift, step, step, and so on and on. After they had opened the dance, being in everyone's attention for a full minute, more couples went in perfectly onto the dance floor. None of the couples missed a step and all of them moved exactly on the same time. It seemed as if it was rehearsed. More people went to join the dance.

Then, Itachi left Sakura in the middle to be danced by Hyuuga Hiashi, followed by Namikaze Minato, then her best frien Pein, followed by Kisame, a man named Hatake Kakashi, then Sarutobi Asuma, followed by Uchiha Fugaku.

"You had grown" Fugaku told her with his usual dull, and deep voice.

"Thank You Mr. Uchiha" Sakura said.

"Let me ask you what are your relationship with my son, Itachi?" Fugaku asked her that made Sakura blush.

"U-u-uhm… We're just friends" Sakura answered stealing a glance at Itachi.

"Then, what's the blush that I can see?" he asked

"Really Mr. Uchiha, Itachi and I are just friends" Sakura answered, then Fugaku spinned her then Fugaku bowed in front of her while Sakura curtseyed.

"It's been a pleasure dancing with you"

Then, Hyuuga Hizashi danced her, to be followed by his son, Hyuuga Neji, then Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, then Uchiha Sasuke.

She gasped when he made her twirl 360 degrees, her dress flaring slightly up, giving the twirl much more effect, then pulled her to him.

Instantly his right hand found her naked back, and his left hand found her right one. She instinctively put her unoccupied hand on his shoulder.

He didn't even look to the other couples around to see in which step he should fall in. He just kept his gaze locked on hers and, within the same second that he had tugged her to him, he began to lead her.

They moved exactly like everybody else.

The band kept playing Strauss and so everybody kept in tight quick moves to the beat.

She's been leaded and twirled, her dress flaring around her, while they kept eye contact locked at all times. But no one dared to speak.

Thirty seconds had passed between them in complete silence. Thirty seconds that seemed more like thirty hours than half a minute and shockingly, Sasuke had broken the trance.

"It's nice to meet you Haruno Sakura, I am" He began but Sakura cut his sentence

"Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi told me about you" She answered calmly.

"Its nice to meet one of my brother's friends" His face was as collect as his tone.

"I never thought you would call Itachi your brother, as what I have heard you call him on first name basis" Sakura responded simply, got twirled by him again like any other female on the dance floor.

Sasuke connected their hands as quickly as it came when she returned to him.

"Why are you back here in Konoha? Sure enough you can't be here only for this ball, are you?" he asked

"Actually, my mom is trying to force me to study in Konoha University home for the…" Sakura said cutting her own sentence

"Home for the?"

As they talked they danced all through the hall. Between other pairs but moving all alike all the while.

"Nothing don't mind it."

"But you declined"

Sasuke twirled her again, his hand finding her back once more, only a little bit lower than before he had twirled her.

"Obviously"

"Why?" He remarked as soon as she was returned to him.

"Let's say I don't want to be separated from my friends, from Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Pein although some already transferred. But Mebuki is hard to convince" Sakura retorted.

"It seems like you have more males as friends than girls. How about your relationship with Itachi? What is he like when he's around you?"

"That's not your problem, Uchiha-san." She injected him, still having the smile on her lips. "If you have problems with Itachi you don't have to ask questions from the people who are close to him. Ask him directly"

"True." He stated, not showing that he was slightly offended. "As much as it isn't my business to mingle in my brother's life-"

"Then don't." She did it again.

She felt him closer than she was comfortable with and she was surprised when her much softer chest hit his hard one. She let out a silent gasp but before she could lose her footing, Sasuke had held her steady and continued going on with the dance on Strauss' originally tune.

There was only one twirl for all the ladies to be made before the Waltz was over. He did it slowly, making her turn about by his own hand, and instead of stopping her mid-step like all the other couples were doing, he lightly pulled Sakura back to him.

And he dipped her.

They were the only ones like that; Sakura dipped low, and if it weren't for Sasuke's strong steady grip, she knew that she would be flat on her back now, he didn't pull her upright immediately like at a normal dip one would do.

She stared up with into his onyx orbs, emerald clashing with black, his face so close, his bangs tickling her cheek and their breaths mingled in the little space between them.

"As you wish," He talked low, whispering even, and replying to her last comment. "Sakura."

After the dance Sakura immediately walk towards the Akatsuki table.

"I'll kill your brother Itachi" Sakura said angrily as she sit on the nearest chair. "If the two of you have some problems keep me out of it."

"What did he told you?" Itachi asked her

"Well, he first asked about my friends, and I know that he will soon ask about you so I did the thing to stop him from aking and how dare he dipped me" she ranted

"Uchiha's are really crazy people" Kisame said.

"I'm hungry." Sakura said.

"We'll get something for you. By the way Nice hair" Kakuzu said, as he asked everyone to come with him.

Then a man with white hair and purple eyes approached her.

"Hi, I'm Suigetsu, and you must be Haruno Sakura" he said in his usual flirting method.

"Flirt with someone else" Sakura said. "Or you can flirt with Kisame later"

"Sakura-chan, did you just said Kisame? As in the Hoshikage Kisame?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes, I'm pertaining to that giant talking fish" Sakura said as she sneak a peek at Suigetsu, who's dazed and jaws open. "Oh God! Another Fish lover"

"Did he thought you how to wield a sword? Is he a great teacher? Is he a great friend?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Uhm… No, definitely No, and somehow yes, Please excuse me" Sakura said as she walk away and follow the other Akatsuki members, only to be pulled by Itachi who pressed his lips on to hers.

"Sakura" Itachi said slowly as she walk away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Someone volunteered to beta my works, at first I really wanted to but then again I thought, I want to finish this story without being touched by other people. And see how I improved from the first chapter to the very last. Then I noticed in the first chapter I placed there **'Haruno-sama is dead' **but it should be '**Kobayashi-sama**' just pretend I placed there the right name.

In the Philippines we have **1 hour per subject/class** and **7 classes every day** And our schedule changes **everyday.**

**This is a gangster story wherein Sakura is the real leader of Akatsuki. **

** Akatsuki – 4****th**** Year **

** Sakura- 4****th**** year in Amegakure University 3****rd**** year in Konoha**

** Konoha 12 exept Sakura – 3****rd**** Year**

** Temari- 4****th**** Year**

** Kankuro – 3****rd**** Year**

** Gaara- 3****rd**** Year**

** Sai – 3****rd**** Year**

**DISCLAIMER: **I, CY _(not my real name)_ Fabros, from the Philippines do not own and will never own Naruto and all the things associated with it.

Like the usual days back in Ame, Sakura woke up with the usual time, 4 o'clock in the morning to do her usual morning routines from meditation, to exercise, and to get ready for school. After thirty minutes of doing her morning ritual she grabbed her black bathrobe and head straight to her white bathroom. When she's done she headed straight to her walk-in closet only with her robe to cover her body while her long and wet pink locks hang freely on her back.

Her closet has 3 massive racks allotted for shoes of different brands, colors, design and of kind (rubber shoes, high heels, etc.), a wide range of choices of assorted branded tops, pants, bags, and accessories. She picked her choice got dressed dried her hair, which was pulled back by a black ribbon, she was wearing a red tank top, jeans, black converse, and a black hoody with her black satchel. She then went to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura-sama," a blonde maid with soft brown eyes greeted her.

"Good morning to you too," she replied blankly at the maid.

"Breakfast is this way Sakura-sama," the main told her as she walks before Sakura towards the dining table.

The maid pulled the chair for Sakura letting her seat while a few maids, six maids in particular, stand at her left side waiting for her to finish.

"Hey anyone," she called.

"What is it Sakura-sama?," a brunette maid complied.

"I mean all of you," she corrected her self

"What can we do for you Sakura-sama?," the blonde maid from earlier spoke in behalf of the group.

"Have you eaten your meals already?," she asked them.

"N-n-n-not y-yet, Sakura-sama" stuttered, the brunette who answered.

"Very well then sit with me and let's eat together," she called out.

The maids' eyes went huge when they heard Sakura, asking them to eat with her.

"Oh come on sit and with me, even in Ame I let my servants eat with me. I believe that there should be no difference between a servant and their master," she persuaded them.

The maids smiled at each other as they pulled their chairs and sat and eat with Sakura.

The moment she finished her food she stood up and thank them for their wonderful service, as she picked her bag up and headed towards the door. She called her driver ask him to drive her to Konoha University at 5 o'clock in the morning for a few reasons #1 Her mansion, the Kobayashi Family's West Mansion or also called as the 4th Mansion is thirty-minute-drive away from the University. #2 To arrive early at school for her not to attract too much unwanted attention for being a transfer student. #3 to have peace and quiet while having a tour around the new place.

Sakura asked her driver to drop her 500 meters away from the University's gates to maintain a low profile to make everything go under her plan. She pulled her huge black framed graded glasses that she wore before and wears them before going out of the limo. From there she started walking to the school only to be met by a creepy guy, that even Sakura, the secret leader of the Akatsuki, got creeped out.

He had a bowl-cut hair, and wears orange leg warmers over his green spandex, don't forget the thick eyebrows and huge eyes.

"What a youthful morning my lady, I am Rock Lee. What could be your name, that would match your youthfulness" he greeted Sakura giving her a good guy pose and with his loud and energetic voice that gave Sakura shivers running own her spine.

"Ah… my name is Sakura" she replied a bit hesitant.

"What a wonderful name suited for your youthful beauty. It suits your youthfulness very well. My blossom would you like me to give you a tour around the university? It seems like you are new here," Lee offered.

_**'Don't decline, don't decline, don't decline' her inner ranted continuously.**_

__"That would be great," she answered with fake excitement on her voice.

Lee kept on talking about youth while they are journeying around the campus while Sakura did her best to keep her from strangling Lee to death. After the tour Sakura asked Lee to drop her at the principal's office.

"My youthful blossom, here we depart but may I ask you to become my girl?" Lee asked while kneeling on one knee.

"Uhm… Lee we can be friends" Sakura answered as she knocked three times on the door.

"Come in" a voice of a lady answered lazily.

Sakura opened the door, Right before her was a desk with a huge cream colored office chair that was facing the window, thus the back towards her. Hiding the one that she assumed was sitting in it and was awaiting for her.

"Excuse me" Sakura said, then the chair turned revealing a woman with blond hair that she kept on two low ponytails and amber eyes. "Tsunade, been waiting for me?" Sakura said with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again" Tsunade greeted her.

"I'm here to ask you something" Sakura said with authority still standing before Tsunade.

"Let's hear it then" Tsunade answered studying Sakura with her Amber eyes.

"Keep all information about me top secret, my family name shall not appear in any of my records open to anyone, and most importantly I shall not be introduced as Haruno Sakura, the multi-billionaire but as Sakura of no particular name, Haruno Sakura's scholar from Ame," Sakura stated with authority on every demand she asks.

"What can I do? You are my boss afterall" Tsunade answered back.

"Then, can I have my schedule. By the way Tsunade, you have to introduce me to everyone, saying that I'm the first to perfect Konoha University's entance exam" Sakura demanded.

Tsunade handed Sakura a piece of paper with her schedule written. "Sakura, I know that you are accelerated in Ame and is in your 4th year but we have to put you back to 3rd Year and you have private lessons with me"

Sakura nodded in response as she took the slip from Tsunade and read it.

Monday Schedule

7:45-8:30 – Homeroom with Kakashi at Room 301

8:30-9:30 – Science with Kabuto at Room 324

9:30- 10:00 – Vacant

10:00 – 11:00 – Science with Kabuto at Room 324

11:00 – 12:00 – Management with Tsunade at the Library

12:00 - 1:00 – Lunch

1:00 – 2:00 – Physical Education with Gai at Gym

2:00 – 3:00 – Math with Asuma at Room 314

3:00 – 4:00 – Language and Literature with Jiraiya at Room 331

TUESDAY Schedule

Homeroom, Science, Math, Management, Lunch, Language and Literature, History with Anko at Room 246, and Arts with Gai at Room 357.

Wednesday Schedule

Homeroom, HTML Programming and Visual Basic with Iruka at Computer Lab 1, Vacant, HTML Programming and In-design with Iruka at Lab 1, History, Lunch, Language and Literature, Math, and Science

Thursday Schedule

Homeroom, Management, Math for two periods, Language and Literature, History, and Science

Friday Schedule

Homeroom, Music with Gai at Room 358, Vacant, Baking with Kurenai at the Homearts building _(In our school this is the place where the Kitchen tools and equipments are located)_ for two periods, Language and Literature, Science and Math.

"I have a weird schedule, in Ame I have two vacant periods," Sakura muttered.

"Come on Sakura, I need to introduce you to your class," Tsunade said.

"I heard from my secretary that Hatake Kakashi, is always late, how can you introduce me to my new class if my teacher isn't present?" Sakura asked

"I already handled that," Tsunade said with an evil smirk forming on her lips.

-=Sasuke=-

"Nah, Teme what can you say about the Kobayashi party last Friday?" Naruto asked his so called bestfriend.

"Kakashi, said no transferring of seats, so leave me alone," Sasuke told Naruto harshly, while twirling a kunai.

"Teme! Why are you so harsh to me?!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto please just for once, shut your mouth!" Ino yelled at his half-brother.

"Nah! You too!" Naruto said while pouting

"Dobe, Ino's right shut up," Sasuke said calmly

"What did you call me?!" Naruto asked/demanded

"I called you dobe, Dobe" Sasuke replied

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" Naruto yelled

"Then, stop calling me teme, Dobe"

"TEME!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No shouting Naruto," a familiar deep, but elegant voice said from behind, that made everyone look at the direction and gawked.

"You're not late!" everyone said at once.

"The principal threatened to burn my Icha Icha collection if I'm late today," Kakashi simply replied. "By the way, a transfer student from Ame will be attending our class starting today," he added as he sat down and started reading his orange book.

"Transfer student in the middle of June?" A brunette girl asked.

"Special case" Kakashi replied.

"Neh… Kaka-sensei, can I sit here beside Teme?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto because she will be sitting beside Sasuke," Kakashi said with his face still hidden behind the erotic novel.

"She? A girl will be sitting next to Sasuke? That's odd" Tenten said.

"Special Case" Kakashi repeated his answer.

Then, the principal appeared standing at the door of the classroom, with a pink haired girl behind her. The principal coughed to catch Kakashi's attention who readily hid his orange book on his back pocket.

"I'm glad you are early today Kakashi" Tsunade said formally.

Kakashi scratch the back of his head. "I have the motivation"

Tsunade walked inside and studied each and every student inside the class from left to right. "I am here today to introduce to you a new student, she will be joining your class starting today. She is one of the best students in Ame, she got a perfect score when she took up Konoha University's Entrance Exam and was chosen by the owner of this school, Miss Haruno Sakura, to be her very own and very first scholar. May introduce to you Sakura"

Sakura walked confidently beside Tsunade. And stopped when she reached the center. While Tsunade exited the room.

"Sakura you will be sitting beside the egoistic jerk at the end, left most portion. But may you please introduce yourself formally to us. Likes, dislikes, and your dreams," Kakashi said.

"I am Sakura of no particular name from Ame, the hair color is natural, I hate perverts, know-it-all, egoistic bastards, and loud people. My dreams are none of your business," Sakura said, then a kunai was thrown at her direction, and in stimulus she caught the kunai with her middle and pointer finger. "Nice welcome, Uchiha-san," she replied with a smirk on her lips, then she threw the kunai back at him that nearly hit his left eye.

"You may now sit, Sakura," Kakashi said, ignoring the incident that had happened before his eyes. "And since, I don't have something to tell you may return to your usual business"

Then, Kakashi resumed reading his book.

"Excuse me." Sakura said poking Ino's arm that readily turned around to face Sakura.

"What can I do for you? By the way I'm Ino,"

"Uhm… Is it a bit immoral to read an erotic book in front of a class of third years?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi usually does that, we are already used to, because I seems like he's following our batch. He is our homeroom teacher ever since when we are first year," Ino informed her.

Sakura bit the sides of her lower lip, and took out her sketch pad and her black mechanical pen, and started to doodle the word Akatsuki.

"Hn, Akatsuki," Sasuke said that made Sakura turn and stare at him.

"What's the prob?" she asked him

"You are a fan Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked her arrogantly.

'_**Fan? We are not just fans**_' Sakura's inner said.

_'I know, I know so shut up' she replied to her inner_

"What's the matter if I am? Akatsuki is popular not just in Ame" Sakura said while glaring at Sasuke who's not looking at her.

"Half of the members are billionaire heirs, while half are millionaires which includes a bounty hunter," Sasuke teased her.

"You look like a copy cat of your brother yourself," Sakura told him that made him turn around and face her.

"I am not a copy cat of Itachi," Sasuke growled angrily, while glaring at her.

"Yes, you are, you look like him, you share the same voice and the same glare. I'm immune with Uchiha glares, Itachi's is even scarier than yours," Sakura mocked him.

The two had a glare fight that lasted for so long until Sasuke backed out then started brooding again, while Sakura continued her doodle art while muttering lines between '_Stupid chicken and duck_ _ass haired bastard_' and '_Itachi wannabe_'.

They sat in silence for about 30 seconds then Sasuke decided to break the ice.

"How did you know that my brother looks like me? He never appeared in public," Sasuke ask suspiciously.

Sakura tensed a bit by what she heard but she didn't let Sasuke see it "I am from Ame, Haruno Sakura's own friend, I often see the Akatsuki go wild," she told him with a smirk on her lips.

_**'yeah right. Of course we always see the Akatsuki go wild. We are the leader?' her inner told her sarcastically.**_

___'Shut up inner, I want to play my mind tricks with the younger UChiha, and God forgive me I'm lying' she thought._

"How can you be Haruno Sakura's friend? A low life like you?" Sasuke insulted her.

"Oh Mr. Uchiha, birds of the same feather flock together, are you implying that Haruno Sakura as well as your own brother Uchiha Itachi is a low life?" Sakura answered back at him, with a playful smirk on her lips, shifting her gaze from Sasuke to the board in front.

"My brother, and his other friends are bunch of low lifes," Sasuke said

"Oh then again you hated your brother, and if you are implying that he is a low life then, all Uchihas are," Sakura teased him.

"Shut up," Sasuke told her.

For the first time in history Uchiha Sasuke lost in an argument.

"Oh Mr. UChiha is this the first time you lost in argument most of all you lost to a girl with no specific name," Sakura said as she smirked at him then the bell rang. She readily ran away to look for her next class. But Sakura did something terrible

SHE GAVE HERSELF A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL… from Sasuke.

'_I'll make sure she'll suffer_' Sasuke thought.

**Author's Note: **How was it?

Well thank you again for the support I get for this story…


	5. Chapter 5

"Uchiha, what happened? You seemed very pissed." Neji told him while smirking.

"Pink haired bitch ruining my day," Sasuke answered coldly.

"Hahaha, teme's annoyed by a girl!" Naruto teased then suddenly, he realized that Uchiha Sasuke's day was ruined by a girl. "Teme, a girl ruined your Day! This is a miracle…"

"Shut up dobe," he hissed in annoyance.

"Who's the girl?" Neji asked maintaining his cool aura.

"Teme…who's the girl?" Naruto repeated.

"Sakura of Ame," Sasuke answered blankly.

"Who's that girl Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Pink hair, green eyes" he answered

"The new girl, in your class," Neji stated blankly.

"I bet she's pretty, with all the pink hair contrasting with her green eyes," Suigetsu dreamingly said.

"Troublesome I say," Shikamaru said.

"Hey! When did you get there?" Naruto asked loudly.

"All four of us are arrived here about 3 minutes ago," Shino said with his deep and chilly voice.

"So, I guess the new girl will be a challenge to us. We share the same Science class," Kiba said.

"She's nothing but a worthless trash," Sasuke answered harshly.

"If she's nothing but a trash then why are you fuming?" Shino asked logically, while adjusting his shades.

Kiba sat beside Sasuke putting his arm around his shoulders. "If you have girl problems, Suigetsu and I will always be here," then they laughed, while earning a glare from a certain Uchiha.

"Ha ha, ha ha. I contact the administrator's office so she will be with Sasuke, and Naruto for Homeroom, with Shikamaru, KIba, and Shino for Science, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto; Math, Language and Literature, yeah! This is my time, me, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Kiba, History with Sasuke, Music and Arts with me and Neji add Shino and Sasuke in Arts, HTML Programming and Visual Basic with all of us, Naruto and Kiba for Baking," Suigetsu said as he tries to suppress all his laughter, making his voice a bit squeaky which earned a very deadly glare from Sasuke.

As the group head out to the grounds, a man wearing green holding a mocha frappe suddenly bump into Sasuke, spilling all the contents of the cup onto his shirt, and shoes.

"Emp, I'm sorry," the young man said, while trembling.

'_Can this day get any better?_' he told himself sarcastically.

"What can your sorry do?" Sasuke asked coldly

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll just buy you another one," he said while shaking handing Sasuke his wallet.

Sasuke didn't take the wallet instead he threw it about 3 feet away from the man. "Are you mocking me? I have money, if that's the only case, but the thing is Nike only manufactured 10 pairs of these" he said as he showed him his shoes, "And this pair is number 10, this is rare"

"Emp, I'll do anything," the young man pleaded.

"Lick it," he replied forcefully, while glaring at the poor man.

The audience started to thicken as the scene upholds. Hesitantly, the man started to bend to do what the young Uchiha wants him to do, as his tongue approached, Sasuke kicked him in the face causing the man's nose to bleed as he stumbles down the ground. Sasuke spotted a baseball league member holding a bat, he snatched it and he hit him, as many times as he can. As he make the biggest swing for the last blow, someone kicked the bat and it flew 8 feet away from him.

-=SAKURA=-

'_I hate Science especially when it's the pedophile's apprentice who is teaching you. Well, the apprentice is better that the pedophile himself_' she told herself, while trying to listen with their topic about Chemistry. She examined each and every student in the room and she smirked as she spotted the junior Nara, Aburame and Inuzuka.

'_Hn. I think one day those three will be useful,_' she thought evilly. She bowed her head bringing out her Garmin Asus and checking the messages. '_1 message receive from an unknown number. Sakura, come to my office now Tsunade_'

As the hour of sitting inside the chemistry class slash penitentiary is on its half she readily stand and ran out through the back door, without even bothering if she had left something on her chair, or if her eacher allows her to go. As she reached the office, she didn't knocked anymore instead she just went straight through the door, revealing Shizune holding a bottle of sake.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"Well, Sakura-hime, Tsunade-sama draws her confidence from sake," Shizune explained while trying hard not to shake from being scared.

"That's not what I meant, it's about why you brought me here, knowing that I should be having a rest since next 30 minutes is my vacant," Sakura stated in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Sakura, you know that you can lead Konoha even far from the school but do you want to know the reason why you are sent here?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"Do I have a choice?" She answered sarcastically.

"I know that Ame is full of delinquents, and gangsters, and you are one, right Skye?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura's eyes went huge upon the mention of Skye. "How did you know?!"

"I have connections Sakura. Even though Ame is full of delinquents and gangsters they fear one group, for their constant victory every kidnap for ransom and every gang war, this group is Akatsuki, right leader-sama?" Tsunade continued.

"That information is classified, no one knows about my leadership," Sakura said pointing her finger at Tsunade.

"No need to become enraged Sakura, I can keep your secret. Shall I continue?"

"Hn," she grunted in agreement.

"If Ame has Akatsuki to put them to their rightful places, here in Konoha, they don't. Konoha is ruled by 5 gangs: Shinobi, the biggest; Arcs, Sand, Sound and S4, this two are sibling gangs," she explained

Sakura smirked upon the mention of the gangs, "More fun for me"

"You should also know about the so called social status of people around here, and their royals. For the past few years the Uchiha and his group had ruled this school, while they are here, everything changed. Shizune read the article," Tsunade said while she stares at Sakura's Emerald eyes.

'Meet the clash of the royalties' nice title ah… 'by Sanchie Raliaey Madrigal' si Miss Sarah ba ito ang cute ng name niya ah, ano ba ito award winning essays. Grabe ang boring ng first 3 pages ah… in fairness ang haba nito para sa isang essay. Pero wait may sumting interesting.

As Shizune opened the folder she skipped the first three pages then started reading.

"This is made three years ago, The Royalties of Konoha University…," Shizune said.

'**Uchiha Sasuke**, he's often called Emperor or Emp, as a sign of respect from his subordinates, his family who ranks 2nd in Forbes wealthiest Family, was known to be the **King of** **Konoha U**. With his skills and colleagues he was able to built an Empire among the 7 sister schools of the University. He became the leader of the Sharingan, which is also subdivided into other different groups scattered around the 7 sister schools of Konoha U, beginning with his very own **Shinobi**. Six others helped him to form the empire namely Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamada Suigetsu, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, who is in their own are talented and wealthy. Deathlist awaits the person who messes with them but to survive you need to finish the Deathgame. Well, the Shinobis occupy the North, while others occupies the East, West, South, and more'

'Uchiha Ayame, sister of Uchiha Sasuke, the current **Queen** is the worst you can imagine. Her group was not as popular as his brother's known as the Black Society, but her charisma and skills makes her deadly. Mess with her and she'll see you in hell'

'Yamanaka Ino, is the only Princess of the Yamanaka Family and the only **Princess **of Konoha U. Many believe that she will soon take the place of Uchiha Ayame when she's already gone. At a young age she formed a group of Demonic Angels namely GEMS with Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Temari, Kazuo Tenten, and Karin, a bunch of Billionaires forms this group but a gift from them may save you from the grim ending of the Deathgame, using their wish they can save you but for a high cost. '

'The Prince's position has been vacated for so long but other groups are present, to snatch the position'

"Sakura be careful and please, lead the students to a slightly peaceful life, if you know what I'm taking about," Tsunade said. "Now go out"

As Sakura walked outside she saw a large group of people forming around a base of a tree, as a gossiper herself, she joined them and asked, "What's happening here?"

"A green wearing freak spilled frappe on Emp, now he's paying the price," the girl answered.

'_Emp? I want to see him! I want to know if he's hotter than Pein and Itachi combined!_' her inner screamed in excitement.

She squeezed herself in as the girl she asked a while back held her shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"I want to enjoy the scene," she answered then moved forward.

She was shocked to what she'd seen, the 'green wearing freak' the girl talks about is Lee, and he's being hit by 'emp' which is Sasuke. Sakura spotted every detail, even the blood spilled on the bat, and the one coming from Lee's nose and mouth, while his face is bruised along with some cuts on his attire.

'_Go emp, destroy the spandex!_' her inner cheered

'_**Shut up baka**_' she told her inner

As Sasuke made a big swing, she moved forward and kicked the bat 2 inches from his hand, which in shocked and because of the tremor flew away, leaving them shocked, and frozen to where they are standing.

Suddenly bee like whispers are heard, but some are audible.

"Oh my gosh, she's so dead," one girl said.

"I'm sure she will be listed," some said

"The geek dared to challenge them"

But Sakura didn't mind them, and she continued to remain stoic to where she's standing. Then finally she decided to speak, "You are ganging up on a poor man, why don't you become strong, like the one you're claiming and hit him all by yourself, or maybe you just can't because you're cowards"

The being the usual hot head Kiba picked up the bat, "You're telling me I'm a coward but I guess that's you"

"Then let's test your theory, I'm sure I can beat you even without my glasses on," she boasted as she removed her glasses and asked Lee to hold it.

I thought the brown haired guy is just the only one who will attack me but their shadows became two, I closed my eyes. Someone tried to punch me so I ducked, then I uppercut him, making him make a few steps backward while someone tried to hit me with the bat so I jumped, then kicked my attacker on his back making him lose his balance landing on the floor face first.

"See, you even decided to join forces while having a game with me," she said as she took her glasses and wore them again, then I walked forward close enough to Sasuke, "If you want to defeat Itachi, you should be better than that" then she leaned close enough for him to hear her whisper, "Don't underestimate me"

As Sakura walk away, Kiba recovered from his epic fall, he stood up and took the bat, as he tried to make a shot from Sakura's back. Sakura's hands were fast, the moment she heard the swinging of the bat, she took out a Shuriken from her bag, and throw it to Kiba, which she intended to miss him by about an inch.

"Never hit me from the back. I intended the shuriken to miss you by about an inch, I can throw another one and I'll make sure it will hit you straight on your nose bridge," Sakura threatened.

As the group witness the scene unfold before their very eyes they all asked the same question.

'_Who is she?_'

"What the fuck! Who is that hot girl?!" Suigetsu said.

"Sakura," Sasuke answered blantly.

"Yeah. She's cool," Suigetsu said dreamily.

"When did a girl stood up against us? And most especially when did Uchiha Sasuke got told by agirl?" Neji mocked him.

"She's good, not just good but she managed to kick Kiba's and one of our goons' ass," Shino stated.

"Teme! teme! I like her!" Naruto cheered "I'm sure we will get along about kicking your sorry ass"

"It can't be," Kiba whispered, as he locked eyes with Shikamaru.

"You also noticed? This is troublesome," Shikamaru noted.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto shouted.

"The pink haired girl, moves like someone we know," Kiba explained "The person we are talking about is the one who sent Uchiha Ayame, my sister Inuzuka Hana, Shikamaru's cousin Nara Haru, world champion in Judo Hyuuga Shira, the leaders of the black society, to the hospital with broken bones, and some of them out cold for a week, all by herself."

"Stop going around the bush!" Sasuke growled.

'_The Skye girl is the one who injured Ayame? I can't believe that a girl would do it and most especially, she's a member of Akatsuki so is Itachi. Why didn't he stopped her? But if Kiba and Shikamaru's facts were real then this Skye girl is a great nemesis,_' Sasuke thought

"She goes by the name Skye, the youngest of Akatsuki," Shikamaru ended.

"Skye? The youngest and rumored to be the strongest of Akatsuki, the only member besides Tobi who hides her face under a mask. She uses a black half mask, which is by now its produced commercially, but one thing that wouldn't be easily plagiarized is the tattoo on the top most right portion of her back are 8 black butterflies arranged from biggest to smallest starting from the bottom, but they say there is something more about the tattoo" Kiba explained.

"So you are guessing that she is Skye?" Naruto asked as he pick up the Shuriken that Sakura threw, and handed it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru examined the piece of metal, and found a butterfly engraved onto it. "Either yes or maybe she's just a wanna be"

"Either or. I'll still make sure that the pink haired bitch will pay," Sasuke said.

'_But if she's Skye, which I believe, Sasuke will not get any chance on beating her at her own game,_' Shikamaru thought


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru handed Sakura's shuriken to Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, how did you know all about the Skye thing?" Suigetsu asked.

"We were witnesses, me for my cousin, Kiba for Hana, Hinata for Shira, and Itachi for Ayame," Shikamaru answered.

"Neh?" Naruto uttered.

"Kiba, tell them the troublesome story," Shikamaru commanded.

"Skye is a girl, the youngest of the Akatsuki at that. Because of that fact she is always get kidnapped, and the Black Society did kidnap her before, thinking that she is weak, and for another purpose to challenge the Akatsuki, since it is rumored that they are already ruling Ame no Kuni, the entire Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), half of the Kaminari (Lightning) no Kuni, a half of the Tsuchi (Earth) no Kuni, and even a small portion of the Kaze (Wind) no Kuni. But during the kidnapping the one under the name Blue, caught them and gave the hired people an invitation that was directly addressed to the founders of the Black Society, which says to fight the Akatsuki face to face than to kidnap their youngest, it also says something about bringing a witness," Kiba began.

(**I decided to make Ame a country named Rain Country LOL. Did I make Kiba sound so genius?**)

_FLASHBACK_

_ Five black Audi arrived in an abandoned building in Amegakure where 11 hooded figures are waiting, behind them are their own rides from different manufacturers. (_**Madara is different from Tobi**_) Then, four ladies and a man stepped out from the black cars, wearing black ¾'s as top paired with fitted pants._

_ "We've been waiting for your arrival," a cold, and deep voice said as he welcome their guests. "I guess its impolite for us to hide our faces while you expose yours, I am Zero the leader of the group," he said as he removed his hood revealing his orange hair as well as his purple eyes, and his piercings scattered around his face._

_ Then the rest of Akatsuki removed their hoods, still wearing their Akatsuki cloaks marked with their trademark the red clouds._

_ "I am Uchiha Ayame," the girl with ebony hair, which is put into a high ponytail, reaching her mid back._

_ "Inuzuka Hana," said the girl whose brown hair is tied into a low ponytail leaving a few strands to frame her face with dark brown eyes._

_ "Nara Haru," the one with bluish black hair reaching her shoulders._

_ "Hyuuga Shira," said the last girl who is leaning on the hood of her car with long violet locks and her bangs hiding her Hyuuga eyes._

_ "How impolite of us, meet the Akatsuki from my left. __**Dark**__ (Madara), __**Orb**__(Sasori), __**Blue**__(Deidara), __**South**__(Kisame), __**Skye**__(Sakura), and on my right __**Boar**__(Zetsu), __**Tobi**__, __**North**__(Kakuzu), __**Three**__(Hidan), and my right hand __**White**__(Konan). We don't give away our names," Zero said._

_ "It seems like you lack one member," Ayame pointed out._

_ "You positively knows where he is Uchiha-san," Zero answered._

_ "Enough with the pleasantries Zero, Uchiha-san, have you and your friends brought your witnesses? I'm getting tired of this whole kidnapping thing," Skye said while glaring under her mask._

_ "We have Uchiha Itachi, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata," Ayame said._

_ Then, the witnesses walked towards their relative._

"_Not because you are related to one of our members we will go easy on you," White said calmly, making an eye contact with Ayame._

_ "Who will hit the arena?" Zero asked._

_ "me" Ayame answered confidently._

_ "Wait," Blue called. "Is that a bit unfair? On all of the past encounters all of their founders set on fight while one of us do the game with them."_

_ "If that's the case, who will set on the ring coming from your group?" Shira asked lifting her head, exposing her pale eyes._

_ "Choose," Dark said deeply._

_ "The youngest perhaps," Ayame said._

_ Skye smirked, "Itachi, you have an arrogant sister, this is the reason why I hate all Uchiha's, ofcourse except you. And don't put the blame on me once I hit hard 'kay?"_

_ "From this moment until the fight is over Uchiha Itachi is not a member of the Akatsuki," Zero said, which earned a soft chuckle from South._

_ Slowly, the girl named Skye went out of the dark, revealing her shoulder length green hair, with a smirk on her lips._

_ "Hair is dyed. All of you, what are your specialties? Starting from you." She said pointing at HAru followed by Hana, then Shira, lastly to Ayame._

_ "Racing"_

_ "Shooting"_

_ "Judo"_

_ "Anything"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Haru's match which they named Cars became more like bumper cars, Hana's match was like survival quest, each part your body hit with a bullet is equivalent to corresponding points, Shira's Judo is Judo, and Ayame's anything turned out to be like the Jin's first match on the Iron Fist in the Movie Tekken wherein Jin Kazama is Skye and she lost control, there you have it." Kiba ended

"Who won?" NAruto asked.

"In every match it's always Skye who won," Shikamaru answered, then the bell rang.

"Teme, what exactly is the Akatsuki?" NAruto asked Sasuke while they are heading to their next class.

"Akatsuki, is a gang. Most powerful to be exact." Sasuke answered bitterly.

"More powerful than Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"How? I thought Sharingan is the most powerful"

"Sharingan is based here on the Land of Fire, but we have an alliance with some gangs in the Kaze no Kuni and among the smaller countries, but Akatsuki rules bigger territories, the entire Ame no Kuni, and the entire Mizu no Kuni, half of the Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni, and even a portion of the Kaze no Kuni. Knowing that I believe they still have alliances."

"and they are bunch of high school students?"

"Ame's standards on studies is high, but only a few studies there because of hazards, one is a very high rate of gang wars. Ame is the breeding ground of terrorists, delinquents, criminals, and nuisance. That's why sometimes Akatsuki is referred to as an organization of S-rank Criminals."

"Their identities must be a top secret. Ne teme"

"The only member of Akatsuki known to some is my brother Uchiha Itachi the rest's identities is still a question but it is rumored that there are three Uchiha's in the group including my pathetic excuse of a brother, Hoshikage Kisame, and Akasuna no Sasori"

"And according to Kiba's story Skye dyes her hair for her not to be recognize as well as wearing a mask. So nobody knows them?"

"Those who challenged them knows them. But as they face each other both has sworn to keep the anonymity of one another, and once you lose to them you already lose the freedom of your group, for losing means being a new branch of Akatsuki. That signals that Akatsuki already penetrated the land of fire specifically Konoha through the Black Society."

"Then, if that's the case they already penetrated the five great Nations, how about the lesser countries?"

**TIME SKIP Physical Education Class**

As Sakura opened her gym locker, she found a letter from Shizune saying '_we already provided you with everything_.' She scanned everything that was inside the locker and she even found a bottle of Aspirin inside. She took her uniform and stared at it for a while. It was a white sleeveless shirt with color blue sown on the edges paired with black fitted shorts with two white lines on both sides on the left side in between the lines the Letters K and U were printed. She took them as well as the black converse inside the locker and readily went to the changing room.

She put her graded contacts on and wear her glasses then readily dialed Tsunade's phone number to complain about the said uniform.

"Brat," Tsunade greeted her.

"Hello to you too, Tsunade-sama"

"What do you need from me brat?" She asked.

"The PE uniforms change them," Sakura ordered.

"What's your problem with the uniforms?" Tsunade replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"My tattoo!" she shouted "There are bigger possibilities that they will spot the marks. The only identity identifier of Skye is her tattoo and her mask." She added calming down on the last few sentences

"You propose to the board. By the way Sakura, you'll start introducing yourself as Hana Sakura"

"Yeah, yeah. Glad I brought an extra shirt, Itachi's shirt in particular," she replied then tapping the end call on the screen of her Iphone.

She took Itachi's round neck white shirt (Hanes) from her bag and started to unfold it then she noticed something on the bottom of the back of the shirt, Itachi's complete name was printed with his signature on top.

"Oh Shit! This will catch too much attention," she said while raking her fingers through her hair.

But she had no choice but to wear it on top of the sleeveless shirt under her weights which she put diagonally on her shoulder to her sides. As she finished changing she proceeded to the covered court, in which she spotted a man wearing the same outfit as Lee and a Lady with violet hair on a high ponytail, wearing a light brown coat.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am I'm sorry I'm late," she spoke slowly thinking of an excuse "I got lost," she continued cracking a nervous smile.

"Being late is very unyouthful but because you are the new girl that will be attending my youthful class from now on I'll make an exception. I am the ever youthful Musics, Arts and Physical Education Teacher Maito Gai," he introduced ending it with a good guy pose. "Now introduce yourself"

"Hana Sakura, pleasure to be here," she said as she sat down. While Sasuke didn't missed some details on the shirt she's wearing.

"Today we will be playing the youthful game of volleyball, with your very youthful History teacher Anko!" Gai proclaimed. "Now, Anko will pick the players from these 2 bowls filled with your names prepared by Tsunade-sama's assistant. Girls first"

Anko put her hand into one of bowls, the one located on her left, she stirred it then took out a 6 pieces of rolled paper.

"Yamanaka Ino!" she announced.

Then a blonde girl with pale blue eyes, whose hair was on a high ponytail, with a part of her hair covering her right eye jogged to proceed in front with Anko.

"The ever youthful, Sabaku no Temari ," Gai announced. Another blonde, whose hair is on four ponytails stood up and walked towards Ino giving her a high five.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Anko said. This time a Navy blue haired girl with pearl eyes stood up fixing the wrinkles on her shirt and started walking with proper etiquette towards the other two.

"My youthful red head student, Karin," Then a red head with the half of hair properly cut while the other half is a bit messy, with red eyes behind her glasses stood up and being the model that she is she walked gracefully with her hips swinging.

"Kazuo Tenten," This time its not a girly girl who stood up but a slight boyish girl whose hair is on two buns stood up and skipped towards the other girls.

"Last but not the least the new girl, Hana Sakura," Sakura swallowed hard upon the mention of her name 1st she only has good teamwork with the Akatsuki and 2nd she hates the game, and never forget about her weights, but she has to do it she put her sling bag down and proceeded in front.

"For the boys I shall pick!" Gai announced and did the same procedure that Anko did, then he started opening the papers. As he unfold the first one he didn't bothered opening the others.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Anko called out. Then 6 guys stood up A blonde guy with blue eyes, A brown haired who'se hair is on a high ponytail that resembles the top of a pineapple, a long haired guy with pearl eyes, a bluish white haired guy with sharp teeth that Sakura recognized from the party, the Inuzuka boy who attacked her, and Uchiha Sasuke himself.

"Excuse me can I ask something?" she politely said.

"You wanna ask why 6 stood up in fact only one name was mentioned?" the blonde whose hair is on four ponytails asked "By the way I'm Sabaku no Temari"

"Yeah. I'm Hana Sakura"

"Sasuke is a varsity player in basketball but in PE Sasuke doesn't want to play with other people except for his group he calls the Shinobi, what a lame name right?"

"Yeah" she answered. '_Teamwork issues? I guess we are the same_'

"Now choose the role of your players!" Anko commanded.

"I, Yamanaka Ino with Karin, will be the blockers," the green eyed blonde informed everyone.

"Spiker" Temari and the one named Tenten chorused.

"Uhm… I-I guess… I'll be the s-setter," The navy haired named Hyuuga Hinata softly said.

"So I'll be the libero?" Sakura asked. "Do you even know if I play this dumb game?"

"Do you?" they all asked at once.

"I don't," she answered.

"Well, I guess being a libero would help, just get out of the way," Karin said.

"Tenten will be the first server followed by me, then Hinata, followed by Karin, Temari and you Hana Sakura will serve last okay?" Ino asked as she told them the arrangements.

"Uchiha what's your catch this time?!" Anko asked with authority.

"Oh, nothing just exemption from taking PE, and if we lose the girls will get it and they can kiss their crush coming from my group," Uchiha spoke.

"That's a very youthful deal," Gai agreed.

"What?" Sakura asked, still confused.

"Almost for how many years, everytime one of them will be picked from the bowl all of them will stand and play and if they win there is always something in exchange. Last year they forced Ino to date dog-breath Inuzuka," the girl on buns said. "Call me Tenten, I don't bite."

Then slowly Sasuke approached Sakura and held the back of her shirt and flip the colar. His eye twitched upon seeing the mini-Uchiha insignia sown on that portion of the shirt.

"Why do you have Itachi's shirt?" Sasuke asked.

"Donated by him. And how did you know?" Sakura asked.

"There is a mark on the collar that only Uchiha's know about. Don't lie Itachi doesn't give away shirts with his signature," Sasuke said.

"What the f! Stop asking too many questions," she answered "If I say it's donated then it's donated," Sakura said in a somewhat threatening manner.

"Hn," the only sound that escaped his lips as he turned away.

"May I call on the ever youthful representatives of each team!" Gai announced while sparkles surround him

Sakura didn't wait any commands from the blonde who's acting like the leader, and she readily proceeded without hesitation when he found Sasuke heading towards Gai.

"Head-"

Sakura didn't let Anko finish her line. "Head"

Anko tossed the coin luckily it was the head which appeared. "Court or Ball?"

"Ball" Sakura answered straight while giving the young Uchiha a challenging smirk, while receiving the ball from Gai.

"We are doing offense," she uttered blankly tossing the ball to Ino, who handed it to Tenten.

"1 set match, GEMS versus Shinobi, Love All; Play" Anko said before blowing air onto her Fox 40 whistle, signaling the start of the match.

"Gems?" Sakura asked but no one answered

Tenten released the ball, and then did an underhand service, which was easily returned by Neji. Karin dived to save the ball then Hinata tossed the ball, then Temari gave the last blow and spiked (What's the right term in volleyball? Spike it to the other side. Naruto hit the ball it crossed the net but landed outside the court. Naruto scratched the back of his head while uttering some apologies.

"Outside, Service Ace 1-0, Kazuo to serve" Anko announced "Play"

Tenten did the same serve, Suigetsu as the setter tossed it then ducked to give Sasuke space to do his powerful fast spinned spike that Ino tried to save but missed. The rally continued for minutes, the score is currently 16-17.

"Fault, Double contact, Score 16-17, Sabaku to serve, Play" Gai announced punching on the thin air.

_(In a volleyball game to those who doesn't know when the score is announced the first score to be announced is the score of the team who is currently serving)_

Temari did an underhand service, returned by Kiba, blocked by Ino, Suigetsu tossed, Shikamaru returned, Karin hit it, Naruto returned, Hinata tossed while Tenten spikeed it, it was saved by Kiba, then Sasuke spikeed it putting enough spin and force onto the ball. The ball was tossed by Hinata, but no one is nearby to hit it since the group focused on the sides where the ball usually lands, from the back of the court where Ino and Karin instructed her to stay, Sakura ran as fast as she can and returned Sasuke's ball with her own spike, with equal speed and force, everyone froze when Sakura hit it that the opponent team didn't react to the situation.

"Score?" she asked.

"You told us you don't play" Ino said.

"Yes I don't, but I never said I can't," Sakura answered while smirking. "Score?" she repeated.

Gai gave another ball to Temari, while Anko did the announcement of points "Ball In, 17-17, Sabaku to serve; play"

This time during the rally Tenten spikeed sending the ball outside

"Service Over; 18-17, Uchiha to serve" Anko said while looking at the young Uchiha with questioning eyes. Sasuke nodded "Play"

But as Sasuke released the ball and hit it, it was saved by Ino, and then HInata tossed it followed by Temari who spikeed the ball. Shikamaru saved the ball, and then Suigetsu tossed it followed by Neji who spikeed it back. Karin returned the ball, then Kiba blocked it, Hinata tossed it to return to the other side, then Naruto returned it, only to be returned by Tenten. Suigetsu tossed the ball then, Sasuke spiked the ball darting it towards Sakura. Sakura didn't have anytime to react she was hit straight on her face then her glasses snapped along with the rubber band on her hair, making her hair a curtain to cover her face while she covered her face with her hands, to catch the remnants of her glasses.

"Point not counted!" Anko shouted while she and Gai hurried to Sakura's side along with the other girls.

"Are you okay my youthful blossom?" Gai asked.

"Shit," she uttered.

'_My glasses!_' she told her inner.

'_**You had worn your contacts idiot**_' her inner answered back.

'_Shannaro! I had worn my contacts but I didn't expect it to snap into two, I had worn it in case it fell._' She reasoned out.

"Sakura are you alright?" Temari asked her as the others piled around her.

"S-S-Sa-sakura –san what's the p-p-problem?" Hinata asked.

Sakura stretched her hand holding her broken glasses.

"Are you a near sighted farsighted or what?" Karin asked.

"Near," she answered keeping her head low.

"We are doomed she can't play without her glasses!" Ino screamed.

"Then change her," NEji suggested blankly.

"Damn you hyuuga that doesn't mean that because she returned the so call Uchiha Sasuke's unreturnable spike you'll make a dirty move against us!" Tenten screamed.

"It's her fault by not moving away," Kiba told them.

"Saku-chan, Teme will change your glasses later!" Naruto announced

"Troublesome"

"You!" Ino shrieked ready to jump on Shikamaru.

"Stop, Hana Sakura can no longer play, we need to change her," Anko announced.

'_I never meant_ _to break her glasses, but I guess it's better this way_' Sasuke's conscience said.

'_**You're not a bastard like what the dobe accuse you after all**_' his inner told him.

'_Who are you?_'

'_**I'm your inner**_'

'_Since when?_'

'_**Since, you were born, now focus on the game**_'

Still, bowed down with her hair, hiding her face, Sakura spoke while clenching her fist, "Who said I can no longer play?"

"Stop fighting fate. You are fated to lose on this game," Neji told her.

"You can no longer see. I'll just change your glasses," Sasuke informed her.

"Good, cause I don't plan on buying a new one," Sakura answered.

"Saku-chan, if you are waiting for teme to apologiz, he won't say it but he's sorry you know, just sit down," Naruto told her.

"We will beat the assholes for you," Tenten said.

"And take all the fun no way," Sakra said as she raked her fingers through her hair and lifting her head up, revealing her enchanting emerald eyes with her long pink lashes around her alluring eyes, which was usually concealed behind her thick glasses, that complements her creamy, and fair complexion clashing with her silky mid-back length hair, which made everyone in the gym gasp or gape. While it took all of Neji's and Sasuke's will power to maintain their stoic images.

'_She's so hot damnit,_' NEji thought.

Sakura brushed her bangs to the side then smirked at the boys. She walked towards them and then crossed the court going under the net and placed her index finger on Sasuke's chest, she smiled sweetly showing her perfectly aligned teeth.

"Think you can bring me down by that move?" she asked, then she placed her finger on Sasuke's lips refraining him from answering, then she withdraw her fingers.

"Uh, uh, uh. You challenged the wrong girl mister, glad I had worn my contacts," then she skipped away.

"Due to technicalities, 17-18, Hana to serve," Anko said.

Then, Sakura raised her hands the palm of her right hand over the fingers of her left hand held vertically. "Timeout"

"Go on my youthful student take a drink and quench your thirst," Gai screamed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not yet tired in fact they didn't let me play," Sakura told Gai while maintaining a million dollar smile.

"Then do what you must do then my fair blossom," Gai answered back.

"You said so," then Sakura took off her shirt exposing to everyone the weights which is placed diagonally from her shoulders to her side on top of her fitted sleeveless shirt hugging her curvaceous frame, that made the guy population drool.

"What are you doing? Stripping?" Kiba asked.

"No you dumbo! I'm removing my weights," she answered removing the said material.

'_Fuck, she managed to return Sasuke's spike easily with those weights on her shoulder?!_' Neji exclaimed in his mind.

'_Wow! She's sexy, pretty, yummy_' Suigetsu thought while enjoying the view of Sakura's body.

'_What's that on her back? Is that a butterfly I see?_' Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"As if you can beat us, even without those you're still nothing but a pathetic fly," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha warning," Anko said while raising a yellow card. "Game resume"

Sakura put Itachi's shirt again before going to the service Area.

"17-18, Hana to serve, play," Anko said.

Sakura decided to make an overhead service so she tossed the ball on air as she stepped backwards a bit, and then jumped to meet the ball, and hit it with her palm. The ball like a meteor darted towards the opponent's court that made the girls gape, and some of the opponents gasp. It took the boys about 3 seconds to register the fact that the ball is falling on their court, Sasuke dived to save it, but he missed by 1 second.

"Ball In; 18 all, Hana to serve"

Sakura did another overhead serve, which was blocked by Shikamaru, Temari returned it, Naruto hit the ball sending it upwards, Sakura jumped and meet the ball, she hit it hard sending pass Naruto's face on to the floor.

"Ball in; 19-18, Hana to serve"

"Ball in; 20-18, Hana to serve"

The last rally went for almost 2 minutes but in the end the girls won, earning a year round exemption in PE.

"Game end, Match won by Gems," Anko announced.

"What's Gems?" Sakura asked.

"US. It's a group we formed, me, Ino, Karin Hinata and Temari are the founders." Tenten answered

"Oh my god! You're so great!" Ino shrieked.

"It's a pleasure playing with you," Sakura said as she bowed a bit.

"Oh wait I'm the captain, I need to fix something for our exemption this year," Ino said.

As Ino left the others followed while Sakura picked up her bag. As she turned around, she saw two onyx orbs staring at her.

"Itachi, what are you-" then her sentence was cut as a man's lips met hers.

Her eyes went wide as she realize who's the man kissing her right now, she pushed him away and by initial response she slapped with all her might, that made Sasuke stepped back a bit.

"How dare you?" Sakura spoke with venom and coldness on her voice "This is the reason why I hate all Uchiha's. First Itachi now you?"


End file.
